1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever system for use in operation of a master cylinder for actuating a brake, a clutch or the like of a vehicle such as a motorcycle, and particularly to an improvement of a lever system comprising an operating element for operating a master cylinder, an operating lever for actuating the operating element, the operating element and the operating lever being mounted on a lever holder attached to a steering handle, and adjusting means interposed between the operating element and the operating lever for adjusting the distance between the operating lever and the steering handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is conventionally known a lever system of this type in which the operating element and the operating lever are supported on the lever holder through a common support shaft (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 216777/84).
The prior art lever system is advantageous in that the use of the operating element makes it possible to adjust the distance between the operating lever and the steering handle without variation in working stroke of the brake or the like. However, the prior art lever system is accompanied by the following problems; because the operating element and the operating lever are mounted in superposition on the common support shaft, if the wall thicknesses of fitting portions of the operating element and the operating lever are increased in order to improve their fitting strength, the axial thickness of the support shaft at the superposed portion is increased to provide a poor appearance. In addition, the operating element and the operating lever with the adjusting means interposed therebetween must be attached to the lever holder, resulting in a degraded ease of assembling.